Dark Flames
by The Hyperistic Country Loner
Summary: Dan runs into Ember while they're both trying to attack the human world. Dan makes it his duty right then and there to kill her, but what happens... when he starts to fall in love with her...? Coverart is made by rrddfsq.
1. Prologue

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We DO NOT own Danny Phantom. **

Dan and Ember were flying around the human world, looking to cause some trouble. Dan wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into her.

She gasped and glared at him," Watch we're you're going, freak!"

He growled "Hey it's not my fault you were in my way!"

She rolled her eyes before realizing who she _thought_ it was," Great. It's you. The ghost kid..."She groaned.

"Actually that's not me ... Not anymore anyway. "

"Oh... So you're the ghost _adult_? Wonderful..." She groaned, sarcastically.

"Oh whatever. " he growled

"Just my luck... What next?! Super Barbie?!

Dan rolled his eyes "I really don't have time for this."

"Good. Then leave and let me wreak havoc."

"Fine, I will."

"Good. Now get out of here, dipstick before I kick your ass."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

"Oh... So you wanna play THAT game, Daniel? So be it."

"Don't call me Daniel! It's Dan now!"

"Oh suurree, babypop."

"That's it! You asked for this!" He growled as he used his ghost wail on her.

Her eyes widened as it hit her. She screamed and fell back while he just smirked. She glared at him and struck her guitar. He fell back, but quickly got up and blasted her causing her to scream so he did it again. She growled and shot him back, but he quickly disappeared before it could hit him.

"GET BACK HERE, WIMP!"

He reappeared behind her and blasted her again. She took her guitar and hit him in the head. He growled and blasted her guitar as her hair flames went out and a tear fell out of her eye.

He smirked "Not so powerful anymore, are you?"

Her sadness was replaced by hatred and anger," YOU WILL PAY!

"Oh I'm so scared." he said, sarcastically.

She used all her strength to form a humongous ecto-plasmic ball as he quickly disappeared again.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BABY! I'M ABOUT TO KILL YOU!"

He reappeared behind her again and used this ghostly wail on her causing her to scream and fall, accidentally hitting herself with her own ecto-ball. She screamed again and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He watched and smirked

She laid in a ditch, bleeding green," I hate you..." She whispered before passing out.

He grinned, evilly before flying away.

**Please leave a review telling us how you feel about this couple and/or how you like the story so far. Thanks! : )**


	2. Dan's Servant

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We DO NOT own Danny Phantom.**

-THE NEXT DAY-

Ember woke up and went to the ghost zone and went to go get something to eat. Dan was in the ghost zone when Ember got back. She got her food and sat down to eat.

He saw her and flew over to her "Oh so you're alive? I thought I killed you."

"Oh shut up-." She tried to say, but she had lost her voice and it was shrill and hurt. Her eyes widened.

He smirked "Aw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

She glared at him before grabbing his neck and tried to choke him, but he pushed her away.

"What did I ever do to you, bastard?!" She said in her shrill voice.

"Nothing, I just like messing with you."

She glared at him as he smirked and blasted her.

"Stop, please!" She begged in her shrill voice.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked and did it again

"I'll do whatever you want... Just stop..."

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes... Well... Probably..."

"So... You'll work for me?"

"What...?"

"You know, you'll do whatever I tell you to, whenever I tell you?"

"Uhhh... Uhhhhhh... *sigh* ok..."

He smiled "Okay, fine, I'll stop, but if you ever try to turn on me, you WILL regret it. "

"O... O... Ok..." She said, nervously.

"Good."

She gasped as he took her by her arm and flew away with her.

**Reviews please! : )**


	3. Prisoner

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We do not own Danny Phantom.**

She screamed," Let me go!" As her voice came back.

"Nope" he said and continued to fly away as she continued to scream, but he ignored her.

He flew with to his secret hide out and when they got there, he placed her down.

"You'll be staying here from now on."

"What?! No, my band might be worried about me!"

"I don't care!"

She cowered down, scared of him.

He smirked "Good, now as for right now I don't have anything for you to do so you can do whatever as long as you stay here."

She sat on his couch and crossed her arms, looking away as he went into the other room

She laid down," I can't believe I just agreed to that... I'm not staying! And he can't make me! I'm as powerful as he is! I can find a way to escape!"

"I heard that!" Dan screamed from the other room.

She groaned and rolled over," If only I wasn't owner by this idiot."

Dan soon came back in.

She groaned," What now?"

"Oh, nothing ... just this!" He said and put a weird looking bracelet on her "That's a tracking device by the way, so if you do try to escape , I WILL find you. "

She gasped before smirking, mischievously," What happens if I take it off?"

He smirked "I'm the only you that can take it off."

"And why's that?"

"Why don't you seem for yourself. "He said

She tried to take it off, but it shocked her and she screamed as he smirked. She punched him and he growled, blasting her.

"Stop, please... I'm sorry..."

"Ok, but do not do that again!"

She groaned and sat back down.

He smiled, evilly "That's more like it."

She rolled her eyes and he smirked.

She glared at him," So anything for me to do or am I just gonna sit here and do nothing?"

"Actually, I have caused anyone pain in a while... you can come help me with that."

"*cough* *cough* Am I a nobody?"

"Whatever ... either you help me hurt someone else or I'll just hurt you instead."

"Fine! Fine! I'll help!"

"Okay, good, now come with me!" he said and flew away.

She followed him as they went to the human world.

He soon saw a random teenage boy "Perfect "he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"What do you plan for me to do to him!?"

"Use this on him of course." He said then gave her, her guitar back.

She gasped and hugged Dan," Thank you sooo much!" She exclaimed before hugging her guitar," Oh Sparks, mommy missed you."

He gave her a strange look.

"What happens if the ghost kid shows up?"

"Don't worry about that. I can handle him. "

"Ok. Sure." She responded as she went after the teen.

He watched her as she strummed her guitar and the teen ran away, screaming as Danny showed up. Dan growled and blasted him, but Danny didn't notice as he just ducked and went after Ember. Dan rolled his eyes and shot at him again. Danny started to fight with Ember, who was already weakened by Dan. She ended up getting hurt pretty badly. Dan sighed and tackled Danny away from Ember. Danny fought him off as the Fenton Thermos fell off his belt. Ember grabbed it and was about to use it on Danny, before getting an idea. She used it on Dan and flew back to the ghost zone, escaping back to her band, who was waiting for her.

"Sorry guys. I was just having some problems with Dan."

"Oh, it's okay, Ember."

She smirked and went back to practicing and soon practice was over. She sat down with her guitar and her band sat down too

"I'm gonna go to bed." Ember told them as she walked back inside and up to her room.

Soon Dan phased into her room and she was half-way through getting into her pajamas when he came in as she SCREAMED.

He smirked "Hello again, Ember. "

**Please review, hugs and kisses!**


	4. First Attack

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Look! I totally swear that I never, ever, ever tried to-."

"SAVE IT! I warned you what would happen if you turn on me!" He said and blasted her

She screamed," I'm so sorry... I swear it'll never, ever, ever ha-."

He just blasted her again

"I promise I'll ne-."

He just did it again.

"Just listen to m-."

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"I... I... I don't know..."

He growled and blasted her again as she fell to the ground, crying in pain. He used his ghost wail on her.

She gasped," Please... Stop... You're gonna kill me..."

"Maybe I should."

She gasped," Please... *gasp* please... *gasp* please... Let me live please..."

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

"I'm only 17, for starters!"

"So?"

"I... I... Please... Please... If you let me live I promise I'll never ever ever ever ever ever ever do that to you again."

"Fine, but if you're lying I will not hesitate to kill you next time ." Dan said

"O...o...ok..., but what if-."

"What if what?!"

"What if what you ask of me is unreasonable?

"What could possibly be unreasonable?"

"To kill someone."

"Oh I wouldn't ask you to do that, that's my job."

Her eyes widened as she finished putting on her PJs.

He smirked "what?"

"You actually KILL people?"

"Sometimes."

"What?!"

"I sometimes kill people, so?!"

"They don't deserve that! We were just like them onc... Oh wait... Most of us were,... FREAK."

Dan growled "What did you can me?!

"Freak. You aren't even really a ghost. You're just two idiots combined into one super idiot."

He growled and blasted her.

"Good god, Dan. Cool the hissy fit, you're gonna break my room. Now leave and let me stay home."

"Fine, but I will be back in the morning." He said and left.

"Bye." She nodded before climbing into bed and fell asleep.

He flew back to his hide out and went to sleep too. Ember had a nightmare that night that she had betrayed him again and he was killing her, but he had a dream that he and Ember kissed.

He jolted awake "Why did I even dream that?!"

**Please review. The more reviews, the faster we write new chapters.**


	5. Betrayal

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Danny Phantom.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Ember got up and got in the shower, forgetting about Dan completely. Dan flew to Ember's house as she got in. He phased into the room as she finished, got out, and put a towel around her as she went back into her room to practice guitar.

Dan was in there "Hello, Ember."

She screamed again and dropped her guitar and towel. She screamed yet again and hid behind her bed, awkwardly.

"Umm..."

"GO AWAY!"

He flew out of the room and she quickly threw all of her clothes on. He soon flew back into the room.

"I thought I told you to leave. As in LEAVE and get out of my life?"

"And I thought I told you I'd be back in the morning."

"Well, I didn't know you had enough of a heart to even remember my name, but apparently you really are a wimpy, freaky, idiot."

He growled "What did you just say?!"

"That you're a weak, idiotic retard?"

He blasted her.

"Would you quit that?!"

"Nope." he said and did it again

"Fine! Fine! Take me to your hideout!

He smirked, grabbed her arm and flew away with her to his hideout with her. When they got there, he let her go and she crashed to the floor. He flew down next time her.

"I hate you..."

"Aw, I hate you too."

"Why don't you just go ahead and kill me?"

"Because you could be very useful to me."

"And how's that?"

"You can help me destroy Amity Park once and for all."

"I already told you... I'm not killing ANYONE."

"You don't have too, I'll do that part."

", but...-."

"Either you help me or I'll kill you, the choice is yours."

"You don't even KNOW me! Why do you want me dead so much?!"

He shrugged "I don't like you."

"I can tell."

"So, are you going to help me or what?"

"Fine!"

He smiled, evilly "Good choice. "

"Can I go home now? I have to work on this music video."

"Fine, but tomorrow we get started, okay?"

"Isn't it a little ea-."

"No, it's not!"

Her eyes widened as she flew back home.

**Please review.**


	6. What the Hell

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom, AZLyrics, or "What the Hell". Look up "What the Hell" on AZLyrics and follow along. **

Ember got home and ran into her best friend and backup singer, Nirvanna.

"Hey Ember." Nirvanna said

"Sorry, I'm late, Navy. I had to... Clean the toilet."

"Um. ... Okay...?"

She laughed, nervously," Is the band ready?"

"Yep, we are."

She took her hand and walked inside the house with her," We still need to change." She said as she went into a closet to change.

Nirvanna went to her dressing room and they came out, changed.

"Okay, we're ready."

They went back outside and started making the music video.

She got on the stage and started swaying her hips as she sang," **Line 1**."

"**Line 2**." Nirvanna sang.

She kept swaying her hips,"**Line 3**."

"**Line 4**."

"**Line 5**."

"**Line 6**."

She stopped swaying and struck a pose, **"Line 7**."

"**Line 8**."

She started to walk off the stage," **Lines 9 and 10**!"

Nirvanna followed her.

The area suddenly turned into a ghost zone version of NYC as Ember strutted down the streets, narrowly avoiding cars as she danced," **Lines 11, 12, and 13**?!"

Nirvanna followed behind her.

Ember and Nirvanna jumped on the back of a car as it made twists and turns and they laughed," **Lines 14, 15, 16, and 17**?"

They started to dancing on the back of the car.

Suddenly, the car disappeared and Ember and Nirvanna fell back. As they stood up, Ember started screaming," **Line 18**."

They started walking down the side of the highway as cars went, igniting Ember's flamey hair," **Line 19**."

"**Line 20**."

They kept walking," **Line 21**."

"**Line 22**."

"**Line 23**."

"**Line 24**."

They stopped as Ember took Nirvanna's hand and ran to the highway's railing," **Line 25**."

"**Line 26**. "

Ember turned her back to the railing and started dancing against it," **Line 27 pt. 1**."

"**Line 27 pt. 2**. "

Ember got top of the railing and jumped off into the water below," **Line 28 pt. 1**!"

"**Line 28 pt. 2**!"

She pulled Nirvanna in," **Lines 29, 30, and 31**?"

They started to splash each other as they laughed," **Lines 32, 33, 34, and 35**?"

They dove under the water and reappeared, walking to a cheap motel as they sang together," **Line 36**."

"**Line 36** **and 37**"

They got there and they started to dry off their wet hair and reapply makeup," **Lines 38 and 39**."

"**Line 40**. "

She whipped her head back and the flames instantly came back," **Lines 41 and 42**."

Ember and Nirvanna got hairbrushes and jammed out on the beds," **Lines 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53**?"

She went back to swaying her hips," **Lines 54, 55, 56, and 57**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Dan grabbed her.

**Please review. : )**


	7. Broken Promise

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Sorry to cut your little music video short, but I changed my mind. We're doing this now!" He said and flew away with her.

"WHAT?! NO! LET ME GO! NAVY!"

Nirvanna's eyes widen as she quickly flew after her. Dan's rolled his eyes and blasted her out of the sky.

Ember gasped," YOU BASTARD!"

Dan just rolled his eyes again and continued to fly away as she tried to squirm free, but his grip was too tight. She sighed in defeat as he flew to the human world. They got there.

"What's your plan...?"

"We destroy Amity Park, but first we need to get rid of the person who can stop us."

"What happens if he DOES stop us?"

"That's why we're gonna get rid of him now."

"And when he gets rid of you instead?"

"That won't happen."

"Sure..."

"It won't." He said and flew towards Fenton Works.

She shrugged and followed him. They got there and went in. He saw Danny and blasted him.

Danny gasped in shock at seeing him," I thought you were gone..."

Dan smirked "You can't get rid of me that easily Daniel. "

His eyes widened as he reached for his Fenton Thermos, but it wasn't there," Uhhhhh..."

Ember felt the Thermos strapped to her back," Uhh... Dan, you stay here. Me and Danny'll settle this."

"Okay." Dan said and stayed.

Ember floated back up to the 1st floor as Danny followed her.

Ember looked at Danny," Look dipstick. I hate you, but I hate Dan over there about ten times more. So here's the Thermos back. Make sure he gets back to Clockwork and don't tell him I did this for you." She said as she gave him the Thermos.

"Thanks Ember." He said, taking it.

"Don't mention it. Seriously... Don't." She said, flying back to the ghost zone.

Danny came back with the Thermos and Dan quickly blasted him as he dodged and pointed the Thermos at him, but he jumped out of the way then blasted the Thermos. His eyes widened.

He smirked "What now Daniel?"

"Uhh... Uhh..."

"That's what I thought." Dan said and blasted him.

He screamed as Sam heard him.

Sam's eyes widened "DANNY!" She said, worried as she grabbed the extra Fenton Thermos and ran to his room.

He tried to fight against Dan. Sam got there and gasped when she saw Dan before using the Thermos on him. Dan screamed as he got sucked into the Thermos.

Danny sighed a breathe of relief," We need to get him back to Clockwork."

"Okay." Sam said and gave him the Thermos.

Danny flew into the ghost zone and gave the Thermos to Clockwork.

**Please review. : )**


	8. Tour Preparation

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own ANY of the songs OR Danny Phantom.**

-WITH EMBER-

Ember finally made it back to Nirvanna. She ran into her arms and started crying.

"Ember, what's wrong? What did he do to you?!" Nirvanna said.

"Nothing that he hasn't been doing to me for the past 4 days..."

"He has?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I haven't seen you in a week. I would've, but I didn't have the time. It doesn't matter now. He's with Clockwork and he's not getting out anytime soon."

"Oh okay, that's good."

"I need to sleep, Navy. I'm... I'm still fazed... I'll start preparing for the Remember tour tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

They hugged and Ember went off to bed.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

They woke up. Ember went downstairs and Nirvanna was already sitting on her couch.

"Morning Ember." she said

"Ready to come up with songs?"

"Yep, I am."

"Remember obviously has to be in it. How about Complicated and Skater Boy?"

"Sounds good."

"How about How Does it Feel and Who Knows?"

"They're perfect."

"Runaway and The Best Damn Thing?"

"Yeah, we need two more, so how about Here's to Never Growing Up and Nobody's Fool?"

"We can add more, but definitely those. I still wanna do Bad Reputation, What the Hell, Rock'n'Roll, and 17.

"Oh okay, those are good."

She smiled," I'm excited."

"Me too."

**Please review. : )**


	9. Concert pt 1

**Co-written by me at Tabbypie101. We DON'T own Danny Phantom, "Complicated", "Skater Boy" or "How Does It Feel". **

-3 WEEKS LATER-

The band was getting ready for the tour. Ember and Nirvanna had gotten dressed and put on makeup.

They all got on the stage as Ember shouted," Hello Forks Pike! Tell me who you love!"

"Ember, Ember, Ember!" They shouted.

She smirked as the band started to play," Yeah. Oh!"

She started to move about the stage as she thought about her own death and Zachery," It was, it was September. Wind blows, the dead leaves fall. To you, I did surrender. Two weeks, you didn't call. Your life goes on without me, my life's a losing game, but you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name."

She stopped and faced the audience," Oh Ember, you will remember. Ember, one thing remains. Oh Ember, so warm and tender. You will remember my name."

The audience cheered as they played.

She started to walk around again," Your heart, your heart abandoned. You're wrong, now bear the shame. Like dead dreams in cold December, nothing, but ashes remain."

She faced them again," Oh Ember, you will remember. Ember, one thing remains. Ember, so warm and tender. You will remember my name."

They cheered.

She started singing at the top of her lungs, but still pretty," Ohh-woo-ohh-woo Ember, you will remember. Ember, one thing remains. Ember, so warm and tender. You will remember my name."

She fell to the ground as she sang the last line," Yeah, you will remember my name!"

They audience clapped and cheered.

She smirked as she got up," Now this next song. I've written about 7 months ago about this guy I dated, Nicholas. He was determined to be the best. He wanted it so badly that it was laughable unless it was causing him to forget out me. This song is called 'Complicated.'"

The band started to play.

She tapped her foot to the beat," **Paragraph 1**."

She started walking around, sadly," **Paragraph 2**."

Ember twirled her fingers around her ears in frustration," **Paragraph 3**!"

She danced around in frustration, "**Paragraph 4**."

She started walking around, sadly again," **Paragraph 5**."

Ember twirled her fingers around again," **Paragraph 6**!"

Before dancing again for the chorus, "**Paragraph 7**."

Nirvanna sang," **Paragraph 8**."

She sat on the piano, "**Paragraph 9**..."

She sang the rest while sitting on the piano, "**Paragraphs 10, 11, and 12**."

The audience cheered and clapped.

She smiled," Have you guys ever in your life been friend-zoned by someone? Has anyone ever gotten out of that? Well kudos to you. Back a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time ago. There was this girl. And there was this boy. It was pretty obvious. The only problem was he was a punk and she did ballet. The girl didn't realize who she was missing out on so that's why I swooped in." She said with a smirk, remembering when her and Zachery started dating and sang," Skater boy".

The band started.

She sang, still sitting on the piano "**Paragraph 1**."

She jumped off and air pumped while running across the stage, "**Paragraph 2**."

She sat crisscrossed and put her fist to her chin, in a thinking position," **Paragraph 3**."

She air pumped and ran across the stage in the other direction," **Paragraph 4**."

She swayed her hips again, "**Paragraph 5**."

She walked around, peacefully," **Paragraph 6**."

She finished," **Paragraph 7**."

The audience clapped and cheered

She smirked and skipped an introduction to the next song. The only thing she could come up with had to do with her being a ghost and she couldn't tell them that so she went straight to singing," How Does It Feel."

The band started to play.

She sat down on the stage as it rained on the stage, "**Paragraphs 1 and 2**."

She looked up at the sky and started to cry, "**Paragraph 3**."

She looked down again, "**Paragraph 4**."

She stood up and walked towards the edge of the stage, looking at the stars and crying," **Paragraph 5**."

She noticed a shadow of a man towards the back of the crowd and gets a sickening feeling in her stomach as she kept singing, "**Paragraphs 6, 7, and 8**."

She stared at the shadow as she kept on," **Paragraph **9."

She started breathing heavy as she finished," **Paragraph 10**"

She quickly said," WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Before running off the stage and back to the dressing room.

Nirvanna went to see if she was okay. Ember got to her dressing room and started at the wall, breathing heavy before changing into her next outfit. They finished getting dressed. Ember took a deep breath and told herself it was just a figment of her imagination before going back on stage. The band got back on stage too.

**Please review. : )**


	10. Concert pt 2

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. Find and follow along to the lyrics on AZLyrics(don't own). We don't own Danny Phantom, "Who Knows", "We will Rock You", "Runaway", "The Best Damn Thing", Katniss, "Here's To Never Growing Up".**

"**Paragraphs 1, 2, and 3**." She sang as looked for the shadow, but it was gone.

She started to dance like she was in a "We will rock you" video,"** Paragraph 4**."

She started running and skipping across the stage," **Paragraphs 5 and 6**."

She went back to stomping and clapping," **Paragraph 7**."

She still did," **Paragraph 8**."

She did it for the rest of the song," **Paragraphs 9, 10, and 11**."

The audience clapped and cheered.

"Have any of you just had those days where you just wanna punch someone? Trust me, so do I, but let's choose a much less violent alternative and just jam out to songs like these." She shouted.

The band started to play "Runaway".

She danced around," **Paragraphs 1 and 2**."

A big trampoline opened up in the floor as Ember ran to it," **Paragraph 3**."

She ran and did a flip on it," **Paragraph 4**."

She walked around, fast," **Paragraph 5**."

She went back to the trampoline,"** Paragraph 6**."

She jumped around on it," **Paragraph 7**."

She went away from it and ran around hectically," **Paragraph 8**."

She kept on until the end," **Paragraph 9**."

The audience cheered and clapped as "The Best Damn Thing" started.

Ember got out some pom poms and started dancing around like a cheerleader," **Paragraph 1**."

She dropped them and started acting like a priss," **Paragraph 2**."

She held her hands to her chest and twirled around, her hair giving a Katniss affect," **Paragraph 3**."

She started doing flips and cartwheels everywhere," **Paragraph 4**."

She picked up the pom poms again," **Paragraph 5**."

She acted like a priss again," **Paragraph 6**."

She spun around," **Paragraph 7**."

She did flips again" **Paragraph 8**."

She got the pom poms back out," Give me an E, make it last for eternity. Give me a M, mean everything you say to me. Give me a B, tell me that I'm beautiful. Give me an E, it could be that easy. Give me a R, be a riot with me! One, two, three, four!"

She twirled around," **Paragraph 10**."

She did cartwheels," **Paragraph 11**."

She picked the pom poms back up as she twirled around until the end ,"**Paragraphs 12, 13, and 14**."

The audience cheered

She pulled out a champagne glass," I wanna make a toast... To never growing up." She said before smashing it to the ground.

The band started to play the song.

She fist pumped the air," **Paragraph 1**."

She went over to Nirvanna and wrapped around her shoulder," **Paragraph 2**."

She walked away with her hands in the air," **Paragraph 3**!"

She went to the edge and fist-pumped," **Paragraphs 4, 5, and 6**!"

She went over to her bass player and wrapped an arm around him,"** Paragraph 7**!"

She walked away with her hands in the air again," **Paragraph 8**!"

She went to the edge and fist-pumped again," **Paragraphs 9, 10, and 11**!"

She fell back and two of her dancer caught her," **Paragraph 12**."

They jerked her back and forth until the song was over," **Paragraphs 13, 14, and 15**!"

The audience cheered

She smirked before hearing something out of her ear speakers," Hello... Ember..." Her eyes widened after realizing who's the voice it was, she ripped them off her head, threw them, and ran backstage to her dressing room.

Nirvanna followed her as she sat on her couch and pulled her legs in as she breathing in and out, rapidly.

Nirvanna went over to her "Ember, what's the matter?!"

"Nothing... It's nothing... Just get away from me!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"I think our fans will get pretty pissed off if we sit in here all night."

"Fine, but you're telling me after the concert." Nirvana said.

She smirked before going to change again.

**Please review. : )**


End file.
